Seduction
by navycorpsman
Summary: Josef seduces Beth...who willingly gives in.
1. Beth

_I don't own anything regarding MOONLIGHT. If I did, I would certainly be Josef's freshie! LoL Maybe Mick's, but most definitely Josef's!_

_This is just a drabble from Beth's point of view, continuing the POV series per request. I just like the idea of Beth and Josef together. This story is, for obvious reasons, rated M. I hope you enjoy!_

_I know it won't end well for Beth…or Mick…or Josef. Relationship boundaries are being crossed and I like Beth, but I like her better with Josef…for the fact that he's hot! ;) Mick's hot…but rule number one: If you're hot, don't have a hot best friend. ;) (and yes, once my muses can figure out Mick and Josef's POVs, I'll write theirs. This just popped into my head while listening to BREATHE ON ME by Britney Spears.)_

* * *

The phone rings and I know exactly who it is. I get a giddy grin as I realize it's Josef, calling for blood. If you had told me when I went to Josef the first time (merely to get back at Mick) that I would enjoy it, I would have called you crazy. After all, I don't allow Mick to drink my blood, but I let Josef.

I find the skimpy black dress and 4" stilettos Josef wishes me to wear. From the moment he calls, I have an hour to get ready and get there. If I'm not, he takes a little extra blood. Sometimes, I'm intentionally late. Like I will be tonight.

There's something in the air that makes me feel as though tonight isn't going to be like the other nights. The moon is full (there's something about a full moon and vampires. Why?) and the skies are clear and full of stars. Why that means something's different tonight, I'm not sure. I just feel it.

I make my way to Josef and I notice he's smiling. Not that he doesn't smile when he sees me…there's just something about this smile that's different.

I take my coat off and walk over to him and hold my wrist under his nose. He holds his smile, but grabs my waist rather than my wrist, and pulls me to him. He brushes the hair off my neck and leans in. Most of the time when he feeds off my neck, he feeds from behind, but this time, he's in front of me and I don't feel his fangs.

His lips are hot against my skin and they are searing his mark into my skin. He slides the straps of the dress down to get to my shoulders. His touch sends shivers down my spine and I feel my blood rushing. He's not vamped out and he is still softly kissing my neck.

His hand slowly slides up my leg and I hear a soft moan when he realizes I forgot to put panties on. He caresses me softly and my breathing intensifies. He moves his lips over mine and I find more desire in his kiss than I do in Mick's. He gently presses me against the wall, his lips never leaving mine.

I help him remove his shirt and run my hands over his chest. He pulls away and I see his eyes are pale blue. He slowly slides the other strap of the dress down and I know that he's going to feed, but instead he reaches behind me, unzipping the dress. A surge of excitement rushes through my body as he tenderly caresses my now bare breasts.

I clumsily help him remove my dress. His breath is hot and rapid on my skin. I know that this is going farther than it should, but it's Josef Kostan…quite possibly the world's sexiest vampire. And, considering I'm dating Mick, who is very sexy in his own right, that's saying something about Josef. He's irresistible.

"Let me have all of you." Josef softly whispers in my ear and I murmur my consent. I don't know what to expect when it comes to having sex with Josef. With Mick, it's safe and predictable. Josef softly kisses my neck and he continues his kisses down my body.

I feel his fangs gently scrape across my skin and this makes the whole thing even more erotic and sensual. I run my fingers through his perfectly coifed hair as he tastes me. He lifts his eyes and looks at me and I feel him gently pull me down to him.

I help him remove his pants, the last thing between me and him. I pull him on top of me and feel an explosion as he enters me. He slowly moves in and out rhythmically and I realize sex with Josef is more than I imagine it would ever be. Of course, he's had 400 years to become an expert at the art of making love to a woman. I hear him growl softly and I know he's fully vamped out. I look up at him as he looks down at me. Something else Mick doesn't do.

Josef studies my face and softly rolls over so I am now on top of him. The rhythm continues and I know sooner or later, he's going to have to bite something. A pillow is in reach and he reaches for it, but I grab his hands before he can grab it. "Bite into me." I tease.

He smiles and sits up, never leaving me, and bites hard into my neck. I climax as he does and within minutes, the sex and the drinking are over. Josef falls back to the floor and I fall into him. A part of me feels guilty for sleeping with him, but I find there's not an ounce of regret.

Josef wraps his arms around me and holds me for a few minutes while I gather strength. When I am finally strong enough to leave, he tells me that Mick mustn't ever know about this. I know that Mick will smell Josef on me, but hopefully he'll only know that Josef's only been feeding off of me and nothing more.

I get dressed and make my way down to go. Josef escorts me and softly kisses me. "Next time, don't be late." He teases.

Next time I'll make sure I'm very late.


	2. Josef

_I don't own anything regarding MOONLIGHT. If I did, I would certainly be Josef's freshie! LoL Maybe Mick's, but most definitely Josef's!_

_This is just a drabble from Josef's point of view, continuing the POV series per request. I just like the idea of Beth and Josef together. This story is, for obvious reasons, rated M. this one may have a little more detail than Beth's POV. I haven't written smut for so long. LoL :) Still, I hope you enjoy!_

_I know it won't end well for Beth…or Mick…or Josef. Relationship boundaries are being crossed and I like Beth, but I like her better with Josef…for the fact that he's hot! ;) Mick's hot…but rule number one: If you're hot, don't have a hot best friend. ;) (and yes, once my muses can figure out Mick and Coraline's POVs, I'll write theirs.)_

* * *

She's late. I give her an hour to get her from the moment I call. The later she is, the longer I feed. Oh, I'll never drain her, but I'll feed on her several times during the night. Yet, it seems she continues to be later and later. I'm beginning to think it's intentional.

It's not that I'm frustrated at her tardiness…honestly, the more that I can feed from her, the happier I am, but tonight…tonight's different. The moon is full and the stars bright. Some legends regarding vampires are true. Vampires love full moons and bright stars. It's like a bright sunny clear day for those left in the mortal coil. But it's not just the moon, skies, and stars that are different. The air's different; I'm different and I'm clueless as to why. I am beginning to want more from Beth and tonight I'll cross that line.

I see her pull up in the car I sent. After all, if I'm going to feed off her, there's no reason she can't arrive in style. I see her look up, but she doesn't see me. That dress…those heels…she knows how much I like them on her and every feed, she's wearing them. Can one get sick of a sexy woman in sexy clothes? I don't think so.

I am very aware of her presence as she comes in. I am amazed that any woman can walk on 4" stilettos and yet Beth does. And she has a certain sexiness about her as she does. There is no doubt that tonight…I'm crossing the line between us. The way she's looking at me, I'm guessing she's feeling the same way.

For the first time, I don't want to feed off her. I want to be with her…to be one with her. I want to feel her body gyrating against mine in pure unadulterated passion. The hunger for her is physical. I hunger for her touch…her kisses…I merely hunger for her.

She walks towards me and I'm very aware desire. Usually, when I choose to feed off her neck, I stand behind her. Makes it easier for both of us, but not now. I'm not feeding. I pull her towards me and gently brush the hair off her neck. While, as a vampire, I am very aware of the warm delicious blood in her veins, I am more aware of the warm blood flowing in my body.

Despite what people may think, I can control my vampiric nature. I place my lips on her neck and softly kiss. I know that she is confused and waiting for me to feed, but not now. Not tonight. Tonight is merely about laying her down and making love to her. No feeding. I have other freshies for that purpose. While that may have been the original intent with Beth, I can no longer deny that she moved past freshie and into near obsession.

I reach over an slip a strap off her shoulder. Her skin is so soft and she's wearing some sort of flowery perfume. The one that drives me crazy. I feel the desire in me rise and I can't control the man that still is alive in me. I slide my hand up her legs and much to my pleasure, she wasn't wearing any underwear. I gently caress her and put my fingers in her. Her moans of pleasure excite me.

Her breathing follows mine in intensity. I move my lips over hers and kiss her. She returns the kiss and I know that before the night is over, I will not just be her feeder, but her lover.

As I press her softly against the wall, she helps me remove my shirt and I feel an electricity as she runs her hands over my chest. With every touch of her hands, I felt the craving continuing to grow in me. I know my eyes are that vampiric blue as I look at her, studying her, reading her. She desired me as much as much as I desired her. I slide the other strap down and she looks at me, expecting me to feed, but I can't. Not now. There's too much desire, too much electricity to feed. I reach behind her and unzip the dress, letting it fall.

Beth has the perfect body. It begs to be touched, and so I do. I softly begin to rub her bare breasts and I feel her body jolt in pleasure. I smell her blood rushing. I feel my blood rushing. I lean into her ear and whisper "Let me have all of you." and she murmurs consent.

And that's all I need.

I slowly kiss her entire body. She lets out soft moans of pleasure as I make my way down her body. I feel her energy as I begin to taste her. I can control the vampire in me, but it's becoming harder and harder to. I know, from my own experiences, that the soft gliding of fangs across skin is very sensual and erotic. I don't know if Mick does that with her, but I am.

I look up at her as she looks down at me. I very slowly and gently pull her down to me. Within seconds, she has helped remove the last barrier between me and her. As I glide into her, I feel the pleasure vibrate through my body as I continue my rhythm in and out of her.

I feel the vampire in me wake up and I let out a soft growl and I know sooner or later I'm going to need to bite into something. I don't trust myself to continue to kiss her neck so I look down at her. There is lust, love, and longing in her eyes. I roll over and she's now on top of me, looking down at me, studying me. I keep my rhythm as the vampire in me continues to wake up.

I know I'm going to have to bite. Every vampire does. I have pillows in reach and as I reach for one, she places her hands over mine. "Bite into me." she softly whispers. The urge is primeval and I sit up and bite into her neck. She climaxes as I do. I feel my body convulse in ecstasy as I drink.

I'm careful to not drink too much and I pull away, licking the drops of blood that are on her neck. I'm not one for regret, so there's none. I know Mick is going to know and he's going to be upset, but right now, I don't care. I've got Beth in my arms and I've gone from feeder to lover.

I let her, like I always do, gather her strength. She is naked against me and I continue to softly stroke her body. I continue to take in her scent and softly kiss her neck. I know when she's strong enough to leave and I help her dress. "Mick mustn't know about this." I whisper. I know he's smelled me feeding on her, but I still wonder if he smells my scent on her. If he has, he's not said anything to me.

I escort her down downstairs and give her one last kiss. "Next time, don't be late." I tease.

She smiles at me and I know that next time, she's going to be very late.


End file.
